


Waiting.

by HufflepuffAlchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, No Romance, my sons deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffAlchemist/pseuds/HufflepuffAlchemist
Summary: Two lost boys with very different origins end up waiting for the path home in the same limbo.AKA: These franchises have killed me & I'm adding onto the pain.





	Waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this crossover generic at this point? Yes.  
> Am I adding something I've not seen in said crossover? Also yes.  
> Are these boys OOC? Hopefully not XD  
> Idek, just take this. Also, yes Al's clothed here. More of a personal thing...yh bye.

Peter Parker stumbled around the white limbo. He vaguely remembered how he'd arrived here, but that was painful to look back on.  
Why had it hurt so much?  
He stopped walking as he saw a distant sitting figure. They wore a white tunic and had long golden hair. They were skeletal and pale...how long had they been here?  
"Hello?" Peter called out. They-he-turned to face him.  
"Hey," Tunic replied, "Want to sit with me?" 

Peter nodded and sat next to the boy. Now he was closer, he could better see the other boy.  
Jesus, this kid was young. Maybe fourteen at most. What the hell was he doing here for so long?  
"I'm Peter. What's your name?" he asked, trying to focus on something else.  
"Alphonse."  
"Why-How...." Peter broke off, unable to voice what he wanted to say.  
"I've been here for four years, ever since my older brother and I commited the taboo."  
"Taboo?"  
"You've never heard of alchemy?" Alphonse said in shock. Peter shook his head.  
"Well, then how did YOU get here? If you didn't do it."  
"All I know is that the universe is being held hostage by a delusional grape that somehow got me here."

Alphonse giggled at that.  
"So, can we get out?"  
"You could, if someone from the other side came here. I, on the other hand, need something back first...but I want to go back now. I get pretty lonely here, especially since Ed-my brother-tried to get me out not too long ago." Alphonse replied, looking down. Instinctively, Peter wrapped an arm around the kid's bony frame and pulled him closer.  
"Well, you don't have to be. We'll get out of here soon."  
"Thanks."  
Afterwards, both stayed silent and waited.


End file.
